1. Field of Invention
Butylene oxide is used in a number of commercial applications. Any impurities in the butylene oxide interfere with use of the butylene oxide in subsequent reactions resulting in a lower grade product. Conventional methods of purification of butylene oxide are too costly once the butylene oxide is shipped from the manufacturing site.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a process for purifying butylene oxide which is economical and commercially feasible. In particular, the process is practicable at a location other than the butylene oxide manufacturing site. It is a further object to reduce the impurity level of butyric acid and butyraldehyde in butylene oxide. It is a further object to provide a process for removing impurities with a material which can be regenerated easily and reused.
These and other objects which will become apparent to those skilled in the art are accomplished by the process of the invention.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of ion exchange resins for purification purposes are well known in the art. In particular, use of nonaqueous macroreticular sulfonated anion exchange resins is well known. Also disclosed in the art is use of molecular sieves as adsorbents.